Radiation
Story Avery POV Today is the day where I tell my family about having cancer. I drove over to where I used to live. Not much has change. My parents know that Stan can talk which was his own fault. I wish I didn't have to live this way. If only I could turn back time and prevent myself from having cancer. I know it won't happen. I drove up to my old house. Here I go. I got out of my car and walked up to the front door shaking. I opened the door and Stan comes running. "Avery, I haven't seen you in forever." "Hi, Stan. Is everyone home? I have something to tell everyone." "EVERYONE GET IN THE LIVING ROOM AVERY IS HERE!" "Stan, what is it?" My step-dad said coming in. "Did you not hear me?" "I heard you. Hey Avery." "Hi dad. Where's mom and Tyler?" "ELLEN AND TYLER GET IN THE LIVING ROOM AVERY'S HERE!" "Bennet what is it?" my mom said coming in. "Avery is here and has something to tell us." I really need to say something. "Chloe already knows this, but it's hard for me to say this. I have Leukemia." "Oh great. Avery has Leukemia. Chloe's pregnant. I'm engaged. What's next? Oops forgot the last two. Avery is more important." "Chloe is WHAT?" both my mom and step-dad said together. "Tyler, your engaged? I am too." I told my idiotic brother. "Hold up! Avery, you have Leukemia and you're engaged to Karl?" Stan asked "Yes I am. They think I have Stage 2 of Leukemia. I have radiation this afternoon." "Avery, we are all sorry to hear you have Leukemia." my mom told me. "Thanks. Well I got to go. Bye" After I left I could hear my parents yelling at Chloe for being pregnant at seventeen. I guess she might be moving in with Karl and me soon. I just want to be cured. Everything was perfect until I was diagnosed with cancer. I hope I survive and be able to have kids one day. I got into my car and turn the radio on. A good song was on "Story of My Life" by One Direction. As I drove to the hospital I had tears coming down my face. This was the story of my life. From the day I was born, meeting Karl, falling in love with him, making love, pregnant to miscarriage, cancer and being engaged to Karl. So much has happen to me in only twenty one years. I hope this cancer goes away and stays away. As I drove up to the hospital, my phone rang. "Hello?" "Avery?" "Mrs. Fink?" "Something has happen to Karl." My heart dropped. "What? Is he okay?" "I don't know. After he told me about you having cancer and both of you being engaged. He left to go be with you during your radiation treatment. He was in a bad wreck." Oh no this is not good. Karl and I barely have enough money for my cancer treatments. Now he has been in a bad wreck. Everything has fallen apart. Karl, don't leave me. A/N - There is chapter 8. Sorry for a short chapter.